As computers and communication networks are continually becoming stronger, faster and more accessible—more information and knowledge is being moved from people and printed materials to computers.
Accessing that knowledge is traditionally done using computer-search methods and search engines. But these methods do not enable the searcher to get direct answers for his statements, or to converse about a topic. And the searcher is often required to browse through search results or to readjust his search query.
It is therefore highly desirable, to enable computers to answer and/or converse about information in natural language. This task is considered difficult with current technology and as of today there exist no system that successfully converses or answers statements with high accuracy and relevancy of results. We propose a method and system that can perform the above task successfully.
There is a growing need to provide efficient methods, systems and computer program products for providing a response to a statement of a user.